militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
400th Raider Infantry Battalion
The 400th Raider Infantry Battalion (Indonesian: Yonif Raider 400/Banteng Raiders) is one of the 39 active Indonesian Army Raider Infantry Battalions. It was founded on 23 March 1953 and was transformed into its present form on 22 December 2002 - one of the first generation Raider Battalions to be raised. One of the Banteng Raiders honorific honors were being raised in response towards the threat posed by the Darul Islam's armed wing, the Tentara Islam Indonesia, in its area of operations as part of Kodam IV/Diponegoro territorial army, and its origins date back to 1950. It also took part in the events following the 1965 30 September Movement, wherein infantrymen from the Battalion were operationally deployed to Jakarta. The battalion today is stationed in Semarang in Central Java. Brief history In January 1950, the Darul Islam movement was beginning to threaten the peace in Central Java, just weeks after the Netherlands government awarded all its colonial processions to the United States of Indonesia, ending centuries of Dutch rule. To deal with the grave military situation in the province, given the worsening health of the then Commander of the Indonesian National Armed Forces Sudirman, the then Chief of Staff of the Army, Col Abdul Harris Nasution, through the commanding general of the then 4th Territorial Command Diponegoro, Col Gatot Soebroto, began the process of creating a commando formation to deal with the increasing presence of the DI's military arm the Tentara Islam Indonesia (Islamic Army of Indonesia). Thus was born what would be the basis of the 400th Raider Infantry Battalion - the National Freedom Bull Operational Command (Komando Gerakan Banteng Negara), under Lt Col Sarbini as its first commanding officer, who the following year was succeeded by future Chief of Staff of the Army, then Col Ahmad Yani and assisted by Lt Col Bachrum.https://infotegal.com/2011/02/sejarah-gerakan-banteng-nasional-gbn-di-tegal-jawa-tengah/ The Banteng Raiders, the military part of that operation, were raised as two independent special forces companies and a training company beginning in February 1950 in Tegal, Central Java. * 1 Company Banteng Raiders (Kompi BR I), with Cpt (INF) Pujadi as commander and with personnel from the 401st Infantry Btn./Rajawali, * 2 Company Banteng Raiders (Kompi BR II), with Cpt (INF) Yasir Hadibroto as commander and with personnel from the 402nd Infantry Btn.Banteng Loreng * Battle Training Centre Company (Kompi BTC) To complement the Raider Companies, by the time the then 454th Infantry Battalion Banteng Raiders was officially raised on 23 March 1953, 4 more companies were formed: * HQ Company * 3 Company Banteng Raiders led by Cpt Soegiyono with personnel assigned from the 403rd Infantry Btn./Pendowo * 4 Company Banteng Raiders led by Cpt Idris with personnel assigned from the 404rd Infantry Btn./Cocor Merah * 5 Company Banteng Raiders led by 1Lt Ali Moertopo The battalion's actions from 1954 to 1958 against TII detachments operating in Central Java led to the end of the DI/TII threat to the citizens of the province, leading to the 1954 death of Amir Fatah, the provincial TII commander. Commanders # Captain Inf Sarbini (1950-1951) # Lt Col Inf Ahmad Yani (1951-1953) # Captain Inf Hardoyo (1953-1954) # Captain Inf Sugiono (1954-1957) # Captain Inf Ciptono S (1957-1959) # Major Inf Yasir HB (1959-1960) # Major Inf Sahirman (1960-1961) # Major Inf Ebram (1961-1963) # Major Inf Oentoeng (1963-1964) # Major Inf RW. Sukirna (1964-1965) # Major Inf Moersidik (1965-1967) # Major Inf Rudini (1967-1970) # Major Inf Sudarto (1970-1972) # Major Inf Sugiyarto (1972-1974) # Major Inf Ambar S (1974-1978) # Major Inf Martono DH (1978-1980) # Lt Col Inf Sulyana HW (1980-1982) # Lt Col Inf J. Wahyu (1982-1985) # Lt Col Inf Djoko S (1985-1986) # Lt Col Inf D. Yusuf L (1986-1988) # Major Inf Zaenudin (1988-1988) # Lt Col Inf Hardiyanto (1988-1990) # Lt Col Inf Supiadin AS (1990-1993) # Lt Col Inf Hadi Supeno (1993-1995) # Lt Col Inf Harry Purdianto (1995-1997) # Lt Col Inf M. Setyo Sularso (1997-1999) # Lt Col Inf Sukoso Maksum (1999-2000) # Lt Col Inf I Made Agra Sudiantara (2000-2002) # Lt Col Inf Joppye Onesimus Wayangkau (2002-2003) # Lt Col Inf M. Nur Rahmad (2003-2005) # Lt Col Inf Jamarius AE (2005-2007) # Lt Col Inf KF. Siregar (2007-2008) # Lt Col Inf Sachono (2008-2009) # Lt Col Inf Widi Prasetijono (2009-2010) # Lt Col Inf Harzeni Paine (2010-2011) # Lt Col Inf Hery Setiono (2011-2012) # Lt Col Inf Lucky Avianto (2012-2012) # Lt Col Inf Ferry Irawan (2012-2014) # Lt Col Inf Heri Bambang Wahyudi (2014-2016) # Lt Col Inf Arfan Johan Wihananto (2016-) See also * Kodam IV/Diponegoro * Indonesian Army References Category:Infantry Category:Indonesian Army Category:Military of Indonesia Category:Battalions of Indonesia Infantry battalions